bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 221
London Buses Route 221 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Edgware and Turnpike Lane, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 221 commenced operating on 8 November 1961 between North Finchley and Farringdon Street via Friern Barnet - New Southgate - Bounds Green - Wood Green - Turnpike Lane - Manor House - Finsbury Park - Holloway - Caledonian Road - Kings Cross - Farringdon Road. The route was introduced to replace trolleybus routes 521/621. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Wood Green (WN) and Finchley (FY) garages using AEC Routemasters. On 3 January 1962, the Wood Green (WN) allocation was transferred to Finchley (FY) garage. On 9 May 1962, part of the allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage. On 23 January 1966, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from North Finchley to Edgware Station via routes 125 and the former 240A. On 13 June 1970, the Monday to Friday evening service withdrawn between Kings Cross and Farringdon Street. On 17 June 1972, the stand was revised at Holborn, the buses terminated at Holborn Circus instead of Farringdon Street. On 24 March 1973, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 31 March 1979, the Sunday service was extended from North Finchley to Edgware Station replacing part of withdrawn Sunday only 240A. On 1 November 1980, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 19 September 1981, the route was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. On 21 June 1986, the Finchley (FY) allocation was transferred to Edgware (EW) garage. On 6 June 1987, the Saturday AM service was extended from the route was Kings Cross to Holborn Circus and the Edgware (EW) allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage. On 1 February 1992, the route was withdrawn between Turnpike Lane and Kings Cross/Holborn Circus except for a few early Monday to Friday journeys to Holborn Circus. On 17 April 1993, the Sunday service was converted to midibus operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 22 April 1995, the route was withdrawn between Turnpike Lane Station & Holborn Circus. On 30 July 1995, the Sunday service was converted back to double deck operation using MCW Metrobuses. On 30 January 1999, the route was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 7 November 2009, the route was retained by Arriva London with Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs introduced. On 2 December 2014, a brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5TL demonstrator was temporarily introduced. In March 2015, a brand new Wright StreetDeck demonstrator was temporarily introduced. In May 2015, the Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5TL demonstrator was withdrawn. In March 2016, the Wright StreetDeck demonstrator was withdrawn. On 5 November 2016, the route was retained by Arriva London using Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s. On 1 September 2018, the route was revised to run Edgware to Turnpike Lane Stations instead of two sections. Current route Route 221 operates via these primary locations: *[[Edgware Bus Station|Edgware Bus Station]] *Mill Hill Broadway *Mill Hill East *Woodside Park *North Finchley Tally Ho Corner *Friern Barnet *New Southgate *Bounds Green *Bowes Park *Wood Green *Turnpike Lane Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 221, London Buses routes